


乳钉

by thethirdlady



Category: Me - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 08:51:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thethirdlady/pseuds/thethirdlady





	乳钉

相良猛锁上了厕所的门，他眼角和鼻尖泛红，急匆匆地解开难得紧系着的校服领口，掀起贴身的迷彩绿短袖，露出一对可怜兮兮的红肿乳头。

乳头上闪着金属光泽的的物件是让他如此反常的罪魁祸首。相良猛咬住迷彩服的下摆，他后悔的要命，搞不清自己为什么搞这幺蛾子。乳头又痒又痛，折磨了他大半个上午，生理泪水都出来了，一副要哭不哭的熊样。他拿出药膏，皱着眉头挺起胸膛，让饱受折磨的乳粒完全暴露在空气中。

他小心翼翼地转动着穿透乳粒的金属棒，疼痛和细微的快感让他手指都微微颤抖，却不得不继续下去，抖动的指尖牵动乳钉，不是过于缓慢地好一会儿没拧动，就是速度过快扯得他自己一声闷哼，稀碎的喘息和唾液都落在了衣服里。冰凉的金属棒被他的肉体煨热了，相良猛叼着衣服，低着头，盯着自己的手和乳头，一手用指尖沾了透明药膏反复涂抹，涂得一对红缨泛着水光，像被人舔舐过一般。

他硬了，无法避免地在这种刑罚之下，被细密不断的快感撩拨硬了，胯间支起了帐篷，隔着裤子看不到，但是他能感觉到自己的阳具在滴滴答答向外一滴一滴地滚出水珠，薄薄的棉裤湿了一小块，他如此狼狈，就因为这该死的乳钉。


End file.
